Rock Bottom
by BluePixieOfTheGalaxy
Summary: Kate Reed was having the worst day of her life. It changed from bad to worse in a heartbeat. First Fairly Legal fic! Major spoilers for season finale! Rated T just because! Sorry if it's not very good. R&R! 2-shot.
1. Chapter 1

** Author's Note: I was watching the Fairly Legal season finale, and I got this idea. Hope you guys like it! WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR SEASON FINALE! Disclaimer**_: Do not own USA's Fairly Legal!_

Rock Bottom

Kate Reed's day had gone from good to bad, to worse in a matter of minutes. She had to mediate brothers, before it got to court and she only had one day. Normally for Kate, this wasn't a big deal. She could handle just about anything.

Then a man came out of nowhere saying she had to help him and solve a family dispute, a Grandmother wanting to take her niece back to their home country, when her dad wanted her to stay in the States. Kate was already behind on the brother's case, but she figured why not?

She had also later that day, told Justin that she was pregnant, and he was in shock, after getting his award so she had time to slip out, thinking that he didn't want to hear it and that she wasn't ready to tell him but he always pushed it out of her.

At the end of day, after she had help with the brother's case from Leo, and they found a solution with the family, a call from the doctor's office, telling her that she wasn't pregnant, Lauren finally found her and told her that David Smith had been looking for her, she had gone into Lauren's office to discuss about keeping secrets from Lauren, Lauren had decided to fire her.

When she made it to her office, Leo tried to warn her that Justin was waiting for her and David Smith had also left her a note explaining everything. She went inside to talk to Justin and tell him that the pregnancy was a fake and that she was sorry. Justin however, had enough with her and decided to be open about it, leaving her to cry in her old office.

So Kate left and went back to her boat, to cry her eyes out and eat ice cream. That's what she normally does when she hits rock bottom. It's what she did when her father died, and after having the worst day in her life, she decided that she had hit rock bottom once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I decided to write a second chapter and make this a two-shot. Also it got deleted the first time, so hopefully I'll get all the details right. Enjoy! **_Disclaimer: Do not own USA's Fairly Legal._

Rock Bottom Chapter 2: Healing

A week after Kate's complete melt down in her office, she had resided to the deck of her boat. She had her phone on silent, for she wouldn't take any calls or texts from Justin or Lauren. The only calls she would sometimes take were from Leo.

This morning was different. Normally Kate would go sit on her deck and watch the waves rock back and forth over and over again. However, this time she got up to her deck and sat next to her father's ashes, she hadn't got any gas yet for her boat to start. She reached for a bottle of beer, that was near her and she slowly sipped it, savoring the flavor.

She soon finished the beer and she got up, carefully, trying not to fall off the rocking boat. She began searching for another beer, when the sun was blocked. She looked up and regretted it immediately. It was the last person she wanted to see.

"Justin, what are you doing here?" Kate said coldly.

"I um... came to check up on you. Leo was at the office, packing up your things. Why didn't you tell me that Lauren fired you and why are you avoiding my calls?"

"I don't need anybody checking me. Why didn't I tell you? Well you wouldn't let me explain when you were in my office that same day. I'm not avoiding you, my cell phone just died. But it's not like you care anyway remember? You're the one who told me you couldn't be in my life anymore and yet your here, checking up on me."

"Well I had a lot of things on my mind when you told me that you weren't having a baby. I'm sorry for the things I said, Kate, but it was how I felt at the moment. I can't help how disappointed I was. I wanted us to be a family. But really? Your phone died?"

"Yes! It did!"

Kate's phone lit up, she looked nervously at it and noticed it was from Leo.

"Really? Answer it Kate. It must be important."

She sighed and answered the phone. "What is it Leo. It's not really a good time right now."

"Kate, Justin's going to stop by your place. Just to give you a heads up."

"I could have used that five minutes ago, Leo."

"He's there?"

"Yes. Now I've got to go. Goodbye, oh and keep me posted on how things are at Reed and Reed. Got it?"

"Yeah! Goodbye and good luck!"

Kate hung up the phone. "You really think that I didn't want a child? I was disappointed to, more so than you. I do want a family. But those things you said to me in the office, really hurt me, I think even more than my father's death. I trusted you to be rationale about things, but you weren't and you completely went off the wall. It hurt me a lot and I don't think I can recover from it. It broke something inside of me. I thought we could work it out like mediation, but I guess I was wrong."

"I guess I wasn't thinking huh? Look, I really am sorry Kate! I didn't mean to hurt you that bad. I know I messed things up even worse than they already were, but now, after I calmed down and though things through, I think I understand now, why our marriage didn't work. We are both so stubborn. I also want a family. I think we can do mediation. I really want to work things out between us. Please give us a chance again. Kate, please!"

"I...I also want things to work out between us, but I just can't yet. I don't know if I can handle it yet. My heart's still recovering. But I guess we can try it. If you want us to work out. I don't want us to end in a fight and never speak to each other again."

"I promise, it won't. I will try everything to work this out! I'll see you later. Oh, and make sure when you say your phone is dead, to turn it off. Bye, Kate." Justin leaned over and kissed her forehead and walked away.

Kate leaned back and gave up searching for the other bottle of beer. She sat back down next to her father's ashes. "I think it'll be good of us. Maybe we will work things out...Kate Reed is back baby!"


End file.
